


【ABO】L'amour Secret 02

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【ABO】L'amour Secret 02

吴世勋找到家长会的通知单，在狠狠平复了自己的心情后，叩响了主卧虚掩着的房门。

“进”

空气中还残留着些许的甜橙味，不过更多的还是张艺兴身上独有的罗勒辛香，张扬地向外释放着，仿佛在吴世勋面前，自己才是那个alpha。

带有攻击性的味道让吴世勋有些轻微的晕眩，他释放出一些属于自己的橘子味将其稍稍压制下来，此时张艺兴侧躺在凌乱的床上玩手机，薄被裹着光裸的身体，却故意似的露出大片雪白的肌肤，手臂挤压着胸肉，一条盈盈的乳沟就这么映入吴世勋的眼帘，凭谁看了都会口干舌燥。

吴世勋在最初的半分钟里忘了说话，就这么呆愣愣地盯着张艺兴胸前的风光看，后者也毫不在意的样子，只顾看着手机屏幕，仿佛吴世勋不存在，末了才抬眼，语气中略带不耐烦。

“有事？”

吴世勋这才从白皙的胸脯上回过神来，结结巴巴。

“那、那个..明天我们班家长会，只能家长去，所以..”

张艺兴轻笑了一下，看得吴世勋心里毛毛的。

“有事相求才承认我这个小妈”

他樱口微启，说出来的确实讽刺的话语，这种态度让吴世勋大为火光，虽说自从张艺兴嫁给他爸过后自己从来就没叫过他小妈，有事都是直呼其名的，但也不用在这种时候挑刺冷嘲热讽吧。

“小妈..”他轻蔑地重复了一声，“你嫁进来后做过一件小妈该做的事了吗我还要叫你小妈”

又是一声轻笑，张艺兴非但没生气，语气还格外的轻佻。

“我不是才陪你爸睡了吗”

吴家所有事情都有专门的阿姨和管家打理，也不用接送吴世勋上下学和给他洗衣做饭，这么算下来，张艺兴说的是实话，身为他的小妈，唯一需要做的事情就是陪他爸睡觉而已，而且他还毫不畏惧地让吴世勋知道，这让吴世勋脸上一阵红一阵白，被憋得一句话都说不出来。

末了他撂下通知单，赌气地说了一句爱去不去，转身就回到了自己的房里。

除了张艺兴的肉体，他一点都不喜欢这个小妈。

他本来以为就这么和张艺兴谈崩了，但好在张艺兴也不算冷漠至极，没有给他明确的答复，今天却还是准时到了学校，戴着墨镜倚靠在过道栏杆上，也不和其他家长寒暄，专心等他们下课，然后好进去开家长会。

吴世勋的同学和家长都知道他爸给他找了个明星小妈，从没见过明星开家长会的他们没想到今天见到真人了，指指点点窃窃私语，像是围观动物园里的狮子一般，向张艺兴抛去八卦又试探的目光。

吴世勋突然不想张艺兴再待在这儿受人围观了，于是在下课后他第一个出了教室，将满脸淡然的张艺兴领了进来，安排他坐在自己的座位上，找出一个空白的小本儿递给张艺兴，那神情仿佛自己才是家长。

“你不会还指望我给你做笔记吧？”

熟悉的冷嘲热讽又再度袭来，吴世勋后悔自己刚才有那么一刻心疼张艺兴到底是为了什么，他扔了一支笔给张艺兴，赌气似的说你爱记不记，我就在操场上打篮球。

“你还想等——”

“你要自己回家也无所谓”

吴世勋抢了张艺兴的话，翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓地抱着篮球，呼朋唤友地下楼去了。

张艺兴在笔记本上记了两笔，听着老师讲的车轱辘话就没了兴趣，身后家长里短对他评头论足的声音让他觉得很烦躁，索性坐在吴世勋座位上翻他的课本，没料里面掉出一本草稿本，有一页上全是他有意无意写的张艺兴的名字，密密麻麻。

看来和张艺兴想的一样，吴世勋不是一个单纯的小孩儿，就从他昨天看自己的眼神来说，或许懂得还不少，张艺兴多看了几眼，便又装作若无其事合上了本子，放回原位，眼神不自觉飘到窗外的操场上。

吴世勋正在那里打篮球，在一群良莠不齐的alpha与beta之间，他无疑是最显眼的一个，修长的身躯，黑豹一般流线型的肌肉，一切迹象都表明过不了几年，他会成为一个顶级的alpha。

张艺兴撇了撇嘴，吴世勋老爸虽然上了点儿年纪，不过仍然是个很有气质的中年人——至少看起来是这样的，而吴世勋大概遗传了所有他爸的优良基因，任何方面来说，都比他爸有过之而无不及。

“吴世勋，你小妈来找你了”

一阵嬉笑的声音，吴世勋不是不知道他同学在想什么。

他停下了运球的动作，看着张艺兴慢慢走近，还是戴着墨镜，眼神不知道飘在什么地方，传球似的将小本儿抛给了他，和吴世勋一起打球的人中不乏一些纨绔子弟，平时关系也就那样，没有好到交心，也没有差到互不理睬，不过看到张艺兴本人的时候还是免不了有些调侃。

“大明星私下比荧幕上好看，走起路来小腰都在扭，估计一掐就能掐出水吧”

“说真的吴世勋，你爸年纪也不小了，吃得消吗？”

“艺兴哥，你嫁给他爸到底图什么呀？我们家也有钱啊，来给我当小妈吧”

吴世勋冷着脸，张艺兴倒是面不改色像没听到似的，甚至还在嚼口香糖。

“你回不回啊，不回我自己走了”

“..来了”

吴世勋将球扔给旁边的人，拿起书包快步跟上张艺兴，后面的人还不依不饶。

“诶吴世勋，你爸不在家，你俩可方便——”

“砰”一声闷响，书包还半挂在肩上，不知是否是这句话勾起了吴世勋前些日子想着张艺兴自慰的羞耻往事，还是仅仅不满对方羞辱自己的家庭，总之吴世勋转身就给了那个同学一拳，然后揽了一把张艺兴，替两人拨开逐渐围过来看热闹的人群。

“回家”

如果是愚蠢的校园言情剧，那么坐在车上的张艺兴一定会这样问吴世勋：你为我打了人，他不会找你麻烦吧？但现实并不是言情剧，况且吴世勋也不全是为了张艺兴才打人的，所以从出校门到现在上车，两人一直沉默着，他看着前方，张艺兴坐在他旁边看着窗外。

他打开那个小本儿，虽然张艺兴嘴上说着不记笔记，却还是密密麻麻给他记了好几页，吴世勋心里没来由地软了一下，主动开口打破尴尬的沉默。

“你别听他们胡说，他们很多家里有钱，但是没什么家教”

张艺兴从发呆中回神，显然对吴世勋在说的话题还没有任何头绪，愣了半晌，微微点头，仍旧是什么都不在乎的样子，软绵绵，怪让人无力的。

“理他们干啥”

沉默还在两人中间蔓延着，他们又恢复了原来的样子，除了每天坐在一张桌子上吃饭，睡在同一栋房子里之外再无交集，吴世勋偶尔看到张艺兴轻薄的睡衣和裸露的肌肤还是会抑制不住地躁动，这种不喜欢张艺兴性格却又忍不住被他吸引的感觉像火烧着他，他开始偷一些张艺兴的贴身衣物回房间——他性感的底裤，他仅有几片布料的睡衣和胸衣，因为知道射在上面会使整件衣物都报废掉，所以就算再过火，吴世勋都会射在卫生纸上，不过绝大多数时候是贪恋张艺兴胸乳间似有似无的奶香味和罗勒清香，他会将自己鼻子埋在胸衣间使劲儿嗅着，想象自己正埋在他柔软的胸脯间，两团软肉似有似无地夹着他，然后像小宝宝一样，沉沉睡去。

 

TBC.


End file.
